Easier to run
by katielight
Summary: Two tormented souls are thrust together with one horrible secret noone but them can ever know about. Will the truth come out? will the villan be exposed? justice must be served but why? when it is so much easier to run! RapeRomanceViolence Bakurashizuka
1. Chapter 1

**Easier to run**

Running away is so much easier than facing the pain. Can love heal two bruised souls? An innocent female and an attractive Egyptian boy are merged together by having one thing in common, a dark secret noone can ever know about! BakuraXShizuka

With tragedy comes the need for justice to be served but its so much easier to run.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one  
**_Memories suppressed _

He arches back and moans softly. Fingernails dig into his flesh; he closes his eyes and yelps while the man behind him pushes forward. Harder and harder he pushes himself in to Bakura, he pants heavily. Sweat drips from his forehead. Bakura remains bent over the wooden desk with his body exposed and an engaging display of fear is glistening in his large eyes.

Every inch of his body aches. He yells "please stop" but the man only penetrates him more fiercely. He thrusts his hips back and forth with such strength; the ashen haired boy cannot break free from the grasp this man has him in.

"Ah", the raspy sound of his voice echos in Bakura's ear as the predator finally comes to a climax and withdraws himself from the trembling prey lying helplessly over the wooden desk.

Suddenly Bakura opens his eyes. He gasps when he wakes up in his own bed 6 months later. His screams are silenced by his heavy breathing which almost burns his lungs. He wipes his forehead with his hand and curls up under the sheets. He quivers as a tear escapes from one of his crystal coloured eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now are you going to be a good girl?"  
He asks.

Serenity shivers. She doesn't reply. She is too scared to talk. He runs one of his hands up Miss Wheeler's skirt. The other hand is placed firmly against her back. With force the man removes her blouse and skirt. He then moves his hand away from her leg and cups it around covering her screaming. He tells her not to shout. He presses her against the black board while he enters Serenity from behind. Her body tingles and her innocent eyes water. The pain is so intense and there is no way she can escape from his clutches. He twists both of Serenity's hands behind her back and proceeds to enter her from the front this time. Her back is slammed against the board. She pants and cries but he tells her that noone can hear her scream. His voice is so cold and dark, Serenity believes his words, and she has no other choice. His hands feel like ice on her breasts and he thrusts himself up and down until he gets his fill. Groaning in delight, he kisses her mouth with his tongue inside. The feeling of his soft wet tongue swirling against hers makes her squirm. Her cheeks are bright red and her long hair is sticky from sweat.

Serenity closes her green eyes to melt away from the horror of what she is experiencing. She then awakens in her bedroom warm, safe and dry. She sits up and feels her heart beat. It is so fast that she thinks it will burst out of her skin. Serenity does not scream, that would only worry her elder brother asleep in the next room. Instead she rests her head against the soft pillow and lets her silent tears send her back to sleep.

Drenched in fear the two teenagers face every night haunted by their past violation that they want no body to know about. All that remains of the man who did this is his face, permanently stuck in their memories when they close their eyes.

_To be continued_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Will Serenity and Bakura's pasts haunt them in secret forever?

Will they tell anyone?

Will the vile offender be exposed?

_"Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
__A secret I've kept locked away noone can ever see  
__Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away  
__Like moving pictures in my head  
__For years and years they play"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Easier to run**

_Chapter 2-Psycologist/Rape crisis_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Serenity digs her fingernails into the red leather couch. The sun shines through the window behind her. She can hear the sound of students chattering away. Most of them are on their way to class for fourth period.

The tall and rather handsome looking psychologist Dr Yami Moto sits opposite the brunette haired teenager and observes her as he always did before proceeding with the days session.

He clasps his crème coloured hands together and smiles warmly.

"So how have you been doing?" he asks. His body language is warm and trusting.

"Uh you mean since last week?", Serenity chirps.

She pulls up her school socks and presses her hands on her knees.

"It's okay Serenity you don't need to be nervous", "Remember everything is confidential between us"

"What is said in this room stays in this room", Yami informs a slightly uptight Miss Wheeler.

Serenity nods and lets a small smile break across her face. No matter how many times Dr Yami had told her their meetings were confidential, she never got tired of hearing it. Serenity needed constant reassurance and Yami was able to give her that.

"I have been making progress"  
"Uh I think" she timidly says.

Yami grins. "I am sure you have".  
"You look a lot brighter today"

Serenity blushes. "Thanks"

"Have you been writing in Sammy this week?" Yami asks.

"Oh yes", Serenity replies with her hands rubbing up and down her knees.

"That was the best advice anyone could ever give me" "I am so thankful for it" "I write everything"  
"Its amazing how my moods change".

Yami looks pleased. "I am so glad you are finding it useful".  
"Many people who have suffered the same as you find a large relief in writing each day" he informs.

Yami presses his pen onto his solitary piece of paper and starts to write something.

"I think that it is marvellous how you gave your journal a name", he says with encouragement.

"Really?" Serenity smiles.

Yami nods. Serenity loved the way Yami was so open and actually listened to her when she spoke.

"Have you told your older brother yet?" He asks.

Serenity places her green eyes on the carpet floor.

She shakes her head.

Yami kneels down beside the school girl and tells her that it is alright.

This makes her feel a little better. She then looks up and starts playing with her brown hair.  
The chestnut reflect in her hair was recognizable in the afternoon sunshine.

"If I ever tell you who it was that raped me" ...  
she says slowly.

"Yes" Yami replies. He places his pen and paper on the table in front of him.

"You wouldnt tell anyone right?" she asks. Her cheeks deepen in redness.

Yami inhales loudly. He runs his hands up and down his blue trouser pants.

"If telling me compromises your safety or if this man is still out there I would certainly urge you to inform someone"  
Dr Moto explains.

He knows that is hard for Serenity to hear.

"I dont want the police or the courts or anyone to know"  
"It would be too scary" ,she whimpers.

Yami hands her a tissue to wipe her eyes with.

"When you feel you have come to a place in yourself", "That may be in a few months or it may be a few years that you feel ready to expose this person","Then and only then will anyone take this any further".

Serenity nods and shivers. The thoughts of this horrible man come flooding back in. Crashing in on her soul like a wave.

Yami steps over to his desk where a picture of a brown haired female with piercing blue eyes is placed in a golden frame. He opens his top right draw and pulls out a card.

"Take this", He says handing her the laminated piece of cardboard.  
"I feel it is time".

Serenity reads the card and lets it sink into her mind.

**TEEN RAPE CRISIS  
**COUNSELLING  
DISCUSSION GROUPS  
SUPPORT NETWORKS  
PHONE: 2356 8956 3623

Yami explains that these meetings are on every Friday afternoon at 4.30pm. He feels it would be beneficial for Serenity to mix with other young people, some from her own high school who have experienced the same type of abuse.

"Noone will judge you" "They are there to help" "The support workers have all been through similar experiences and are ready to help others just like you Serenity" The soft spoken M.D says with a friendly smile.

"Do I have to tell them?" Serenity asks.  
She places the card in one of the compartments of her school bag.

"No" "It is completely confidential" Yami replies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO DAYS LATER

The doors swing open. The community centre is a new and different place. One that Serenity never thought she would end up walking into. At the desk a blonde woman sits. She is busy organising files. Serenity approaches the front desk.

"Ah excuse me" She quietly says, almost in a whisper.

The blonde looks up.

"Good afternoon" she replies with a smile.

"Uh I am here for the meeting at 4:30pm" she feels bashful even mentioning it.

"Oh you mean the.." "Uh yes follow me"

The striking blonde female leads Serenity down a corridor and into a small hall like room on the left.

She opens the door and points her toward the meeting co-ordinator. She taps Serenity on the shoulder and carefully informs her that the ashen grey haired male wearing a pale blue coat is the man she needs to speak to.

Serenity steps into the hall. She can hear each step echo. One or Two members of the group look around. Some are wearing school uniforms. Others are not in uniform but have satchels by their feet. They sit and converse while Serenity shyly approaches the man in charge.

"Um excuse me sir" She mumbles.

The young man turns around. Serenitys green eyes grow wide. The boys eyes glisten in time with hers.

"Bakura?"

He smiles and looks at Miss Wheeler sympathetically.

"Thats right" he softly replies.

He places his hand on her back and leads her over to a seat.

"Attention everyone" He calls.

The group of teenagers stop talking and focus there attention on Bakura.

"We will begin with warm welcomes" "I would like to welcome a friend of mine to the group"

"Say hello to Serenity"

The brunette waves very subtly and only just manages to form a "hi"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon wears on  
Each victim has a song

A song of pain and past  
A story that will last

She is intrigued to hear  
There are others like her out there

Who live their lives in fear.  
At night they too have tears.

One of them who talks  
Stumbles as he walks  
Home alone at night  
He hides himself in fright

Another girl confesses  
That she hides behind black dresses  
Uses make up and leather gloves  
For what she thinks is love

They're bodies weremistreated  
They're souls they are defeated

They know they're pain is real  
Now they use they're hands to feel

Thinking love is one mans leisure  
In a pattern of giving pleasure

The only way to get affection  
Is by having sex at their discretion

Bakura doesn't know  
How to let is show  
That he feels so alone  
But is terrified on his own

Serenity is fearful  
She becomes quite tearful  
Will Bakura tell her brother?  
Worse, what about her mother?

So the meeting comes to an end  
And broken hearts are left to mend

Until next week they leave  
Wearing emotions on they're sleeves

Serenity stays behind  
With approaching Bakura in mind

He thinks the same as she  
And says: "Will you walk with me?"

They dont talk about a lot  
Abuse is all they've got  
That brings these two together  
Do they say who raped them? Never!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura walks Serenity to her front door. He said he would not tell Joey. Serenity is relieved. She knew she would tell her older brother one day. She couldn't bear to lose him as well for Serenity knew the moment she told Joseph would be the same time he would hunt for the rapist's blood. Joey would not stop until the malicious scoundrel lay in pieces. Cut up and tossed bit by bit into the bottom of the ocean where the sea creatures could devour his remains. This act of protection would only lead him in jail for the remainder of his days and Serenity could not face that.

"Will I see you next week?" Bakura asks.

Serenity pauses and stares into his large bright eyes.  
The street light illuminates his hair and her face lights up.

Smiling she tells Bakura affirmatively "Yes"

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The poem was a Katie light original -)

A/N having a shrink of my own, for other reasons, I tried to make him sound as true to form as possible and at support groups (the ones i have been to) noone is meant to give out their last names.

If you like it please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Joey/Dear Sammy**

I know that this story hasn't got many reviews but the few I have had were really nice and encouraging…

So here is chappie three -

Oh and if anyone knows of any other great ShizukaxBakura fics, please tell me :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura walks down street with his hands resting in his trouser pockets. The autumn air blew through his ashen white hair, strand by strand. He inhales the smell of the evening on his journey home. He stops every so often just in case someone is there, waiting in a dark corner. Each night is reminder of what has happened. Every memory is a blur now, and he hid his pain so well while he led the others in a supportive environment. He wanted for someone to know that all is not well within him. Psychologist's help, writing aids and groups are useful in recovery. Knowing these things made Bakura a little less anxious as he led various different victim support groups. When he awoke in the morning or when he saw his image in the bathroom mirror.

He had to keep these in mind every day or he would surely fall, like he had before. Life was not so easy for him. He took the fall and was supposed to stand up, wipe the dirt from his shattered insides and carry on. To many he had carried on, but inside he felt almost dead. Bakura's lungs gasped for air at night when he slept and he blamed himself. Blaming the man who violated him was old and over done. What good had it done him if he won't tell anyone?

As Bakura approached his small apartment room, his thoughts were surprisingly interrupted with an image of Serenity Wheeler. Did she lose her breath while she lay in bed muffling her tears? Bakura nods at this question which is lodged in his brain as he unlocks the door.

Had she revealed the mask of her violator? He thinks while he pours himself a glass of pine apple juice.

"No" he answers his own question with a soft voice.

Lying in bed that night he tosses to his left then to his right side.

_"Is she scared of letting anyone in?"_

_"Does she wish she could love again but hesitate?"_

_"Are thoughts of her past gone?"  
"Is the rapist present when she wakes?"_

Restless and lost in thought, Bakura ponders these things about the brunette teenager until at last his large eyes become tired and he closes them ever so gently...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity opens the door to find a dark blonde male resting on the couch. The light hanging above him reflects his sandy blonde tips. He still has his blue uniform jacket on and his blue jeans are ripped at the knee to add effect to his character.

"Hey" He says.

His eyes remain focused on the T.V

"Did you have a good time at Rebecca's?" He asks.

His legs are sprawled out covering the entire piece of furniture.

"Uh yeah" Serenity replies quietly.

Rebecca was the perfect alibi as a masquerade for where Serenity was really heading. Joey never called, unless it was on his little sister's Cell phone so she knew she was safe from interrogation.

Serenity observes Joey's sneakers, mud has dried on the souls and they are resting on the arm of the couch.

Serenity stomps up to her brother and yanks the shoes off of his feet.

"Ack Joey you're getting mud on the couch" she grizzles.

Joey laughs. Patting his little sister on the head he tells her to "Chill"

"_Easy for him to say"_ she thinks.

"_Hey it's not his fault" _another voice says.

"Oh yeah I left your dinner in the microwave" Joey announces with a small smile.

Serenity nods and heads into the kitchen. She enjoyed staying at her brothers. Even though it frustrated her mother that Joey was such a messy young man. The two of them shared a special bond at least Joey thought they did and Serenity had believed that for a time too.

Joey forgets to add one more thing. Without getting up to inform her, he yells through the noise of the television.

"Yeah, the microwave is on the Fritz so you might not get much heat outta the damn thing"

Her green eyes roll and she lets out a tiny sigh "Joey".

A few hours later, as the night progressed...

Serenity viciously scribbled in her blue journal.

_Dear Sammy._

_Well today was so great, I am actually enjoying stuff again and it's all thanks to this support group thing that I go to every Friday. Remember how I told you that Dr Moto had talked to me about it? I don't even know why I didn't wanna go at first. I must have been crazy. Everyone is so nice. It's nice not to feel alone. I am not the only one Sammy. So there's this one guy, you know a pal of Joey's, his name is Bakura. I don't think I have told you about him yet. I'll have to check and see if I mentioned him before, anyway if I haven't he is so sweet. I was shocked that he had been raped I mean who would do that to a guy? He leads the group. Man he is so good about it. He always says such hopeful things. He has it under control. I pray that I get to that stage one day. I am glad it is him taking the group instead of me. There is this other girl there called Lena, Wow Sammy you would never believe the hell she went through as a kid. She had been molested by her mother from the age of three until she was 10 and finally got into foster care, I was thinking "Phew" someone took her away from that horrible place. Then she finally trusts this College guy, she would'ent name him but he raped her because she said she wasn't ready to sleep with him yet. She and Bakura never cry, it's amazing. Bakura only told me a little bit about what happened to him. He was raped three years ago, that's all I know. He walks me home; well he has done for the past two weeks I hope he keeps walking me home. _

_This is gonna sound so silly but I feel like my worries fade a tiny bit when I see him. He has this lovely voice and huge crystal colored eyes, they're so huge! Oops I already wrote that. His hair is really…different but it's cool. He is so cool. Now I know I have only seen him like two times before and never spoke to him when Joey used to invite him over but that's all changed now. We have something in common. Ooh he hasn't told anyone about his rapist either. Sometimes I feel like I should but then I see him and the others at the group who haven't and they say that they can tell other victims but noone else cuz they won't understand. I think that's true Sammy. I mean I can trust you and I think I can trust the people at my group. I feel like I can trust Bakura. I want to I really really do but you know it's hard to. If I end up trusting him he could be the first person I am totally honest with. I would like to be friends with him but I am too scared to ask._

_Gotta go, got school tomorrow and Joey needs me to wake him up._

_Love you lots Sammy  
__See you tomorrow_

_Serenity XXXX_

TO BE CONTINUED……………..


	4. Chapter 4

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

**Chapter 4- Friendship blossoms/Telling…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I wont cry for yesterday

I will only lie awake

For when my eyes are wide

You cannot haunt my dreams

You cannot take the future

You only have the past

The anger seethes inside of me

And I want to tell the world…..

And yet I don't

One day I will

One day I will

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another night fell on the small town where Serenity lived. The air was getting cooler. Winter was in the back ground about ready to make its grand entrance. Thanks giving and Christmas were to come……

Strands of hair danced in the breeze, spliced with an icy feel to it. Bakura smiled at the teenage girl. The way she moved the hair out of her face like it was rude to do when she was talking to someone. She gave him a look, one of almost trust. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark under the navy blue sky.

"I see you are quite enjoying the group?" Bakura asks.

Serenity adjusts her blue jacket which covers her school uniform.

"Yeah I am"

Bakura warmly smiles and nods his head.

"I had guessed that much" "It has been over a month now since you first started coming along" He informs.

Serenity's green eyes grow wide.

"Really?" she gasps.

"Yes" The boy with the ashen white hair replies.

So much had been said between them, noone else in the group knew about the two victims casual strolls home. That is where they would do the most talking. Serenity would open up about the day her incident took place. She remembered what she was wearing, down to the color of her hair tie which was ripped out by the rough hands of the man who did the deed. Bakura explained that he too recalls the exact day three years ago. He was a senior at high school with a world of opportunity ahead of him. As the two talked, Bakura decided to ask a very bold question.

"You don't have to tell me" "I was just curious as to what the man looked like"

Bakura felt rawness in his throat after asking that question.

He knew that he would hesitate if she asked him the same question….or would he?

Serenity places one hand behind her neck. She appears to reserve herself even more. Bakura bravely places his soft hand on her left shoulder and tells her "Its okay"

Serenity moves her hand away from her neck and places her delicate palm on Bakura's. For that brief moment more than words are spoken…….

"I will tell you Bakura" "You will be the first to know" she softly replies.

The air runs through her body, giving Bakura chills when he looked into her emerald eyes.

Bakura accepts this and gently leads Miss Wheeler to her door.

"Tell Joey I said hi" He says with a wave.

"I will" She replies with a smile.

Serenity closes the door with that smile still planted on her face. Why was she so happy? She started to feel a little confused as to what was happening and the way she felt when she was around Bakura.

She removes her shoes and goes to sit on the couch. Every Friday she stayed over at her elder brother's house. Joey is sitting in the lounge as usual, but he doesn't look very happy.

"Hey Joe" Serenity pipes up.

She takes a seat beside him.

Joey then picks up the remote and switches the T.V off.

He narrows his dark brown eyes at his little sister.

"So Bakura say's hi does he sis?" he questions.

His look is stern and his arms are folded.

Serenity gulps and looks at the ceiling for a second.

She had been found out.

"I called Rebecca you know?" "You're so called pal?"

"She says she hasn't seen you Outta School for ages"

Joeys temper seems to grow with every question he asks.

Serenity plays with her hair and tries not to look her brother in the eye.

"Is Bakura you're boyfriend?"

"Were you too afraid to tell me was that it?"

He spits.

"No" Serenity quietly replies.

"How can I believe anything that you say anymore?" He screams.

The yelling makes Serenity cringe. She knows her brother is only worried about her completely. He would never yell or scream at her if he wasn't concerned.

Serenity closes her eyes and stands up. She clenches her fists and inhales deeply a couple of times.

Joey, who is standing up and pacing the lounge room floor, waits for an explanation.

"Uh I don't wanna say" She mumbles.

Joey grabs hold of his little sister by the shoulders. His eyes are glaring at hers.

Serenity flinches.

Tears start to fall from her eyes. Memories come flooding back. The vision of the man who did this is starring at her right now forcing her to hide everything. Her older brother was growing angrier and more worried by the second.

"Tell me what happened Serenity" He asks. He lowers his voice.

A sudden wave of horror washes over his being. His hands slide of Serenity's shoulders and he rolls up the sleeves of his green jacket.

"He's done something to you" "Argh" Joey growls.

He heads for the door.

Serenity reaches out her hand and calls out to her brother to stop.

Joey turns the lock on the door.

"I'm gonna kill him" he says. His voice is fierce.

"I'm taking you to Tristan's" "Stay there till I get back" He says grabbing his sister by the arm.

Serenity arches herself back and shakes her head.

"It was'nt Bakura" She snaps.

Joey pauses. Serenity freezes for a small second.

"What did you just say?" The scruffy blonde asks.

He walks towards his sister.

Serenity kneels to the ground and begins to cry. Brown hair sticks to her cheeks. Joey immediately wraps both arms around his little sis and kisses her on the head.

"Please tell me" he asks. His sincerity shone through in the way he asked.

_This is it, do I tell?_

_Will all now be said and well?_

_The man wants it hidden_

_I know it's forbidden_

_To spill out a secret, that has been kept locked_

_Only Bakura knows, poor Joey will be shocked….._

Wiping the salty tears from her green orbs, Serenity focuses on the carpet underneath her.

"Joey…….Last year……….I was…….I was………raped"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE

Bakura sits alone in his apartment. He has no one he can talk to anymore. Since the rape, he spiralled into a deep depression, full of anxiety and anti social mistrust. The group was all he knew. Bakura was such a handsome, sweet and talented young man and he was tearing at the sides.

_I lay awake in dread_

_I face each day so tired_

_I want to go inside my head_

_And blaze my thoughts with fire_

_I only wish to die_

_The doctors tell me no_

_They say take a pill or two_

_And the inner pain will go_

_Sometimes I feel numb_

_And that's better than in pain_

_Sometimes I stand outside_

_And wash myself in rain_

_Maybe I don't want to run_

_Now that she's around_

_Perhaps I finally have someone_

_Can the trust I lost be found?_

Bakura flicks the television off and changes into a pair of black pants.

Lying awake without a shirt in bed he lets a small tear escape………..

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Cannot say/Fury**

* * *

Hey back again. Thank you to the regular reviewers and readers, your encouragement is awesome -

Now that Joey knows will Serenity crack and say who it was?

Will Bakura have some explaining to do? Uh yeah he will if Joey Wheeler has anything to do with it…..

* * *

Rain begins to fall onto the concrete outside. The sound of the rain pouring only intensified the atmosphere in the Joey's flat that night. Serenity's tears dropped like the rain onto their roof above. Joey held his little sister in close. She rested her head against his chest and continued to weep.

"Serenity" Joey says. He strokes his sisters auburn hair with his hand.

"Who was it?"

Serenity looks up at her blonde haired brother. She wanders why he is not ripping the walls to shreds and chasing after anyone he saw down the street with fury. Instead he remains still and soft to the touch.

"Joey" She whimpers.

"I can't tell you" "noone knows" "Not even Bakura"

Joey nods his head. He removes his green jacket and wraps it around Serenity. She sniffs the vinyl, inhaling her brother's protective scent. With every ounce of strength the dusty blonde male had, he managed to form the words "Okay".

Serenity is surprised at her brother's reaction.

"Joey?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you'd be uh kinda mad"

Joey hums in agreement and tightens his grip on Serenity.

"I am beyond angry Sis" He says. His voice is low and his eyes are narrowed.

"I love you too much to wanna put you through anymore right now"

This sends more tears into Serenity's eyes.

"I want nothing more than to find the creature that did this and murder him"

He holds in a breath and exhales with a sigh.

"But I can't lose you" "If I had my way I'd end up abusing every guy at that damn school until one caved" "And then when I found him, lets just say it would'ent be pretty"

Serenity grasps onto every word. She can see where her brother is coming from.

Joey looks up at the light hanging from the ceiling. He then averts his brown eyes to the floor.

"Besides I'd be the sorry one who ends up in jail"

"You'd kill the guy?" Serenity asks.

Joey shakes his head fiercely.

"He aint no guy Serenity" "Anyone who does _that_ is not human"

Thoughts of what a vicious slime this person must be came into his mind.

A small tear escaped from Joey's left eye……….

_You might not tell me now  
Who chose to take your innocence  
In the dark when noone else saw  
To harm someone of the same blood_

_Makes my blood in turn boil  
So I make it known to you  
And the other's he has claimed_

_That this horrid beast he will go down  
This evil won't go unnamed…._

All of a sudden there is soft knock on the front door.

Joey loosens his grip on Serenity.

He opens the door with curiosity, not sure who will be starring at him from the cool night outside.

His emerald eyes increase in size when he sees a tall ashen haired male at the front step with a small smile across his lips and both hands placed subtly in his pockets.

"Bakura"

The white haired boy nods his head and politely acknowledges Mr Wheeler's remark.

"Good evening Joey"

Serenity can feel the tension in the air. She rises to her feet and rubs her right arm uneasily.

"Bakura?" she says. A smile escapes from her sad looking face.

Joey notices this.

He reluctantly lets his distant acquaintance come in.

Bakura hovers by the couch while Serenity sits up straight, pressing into the fibre with her fingernails. Her old self would have jumped at the chance to make everyone a cup of tea or coffee and hand out the cookies she had attempted to make earlier that day.

Given the circumstances, tea and biscuits was the last thing on any of the three teenager's minds.

Serenity looks at Joey and nods her head. Bakura knew everything. Joey closes his eyes for a few seconds, he inhales then reopens his eyes and narrows them at Bakura.

"I came here to tell you something" he says.

Joey knew what he was here for.

"It seems we all have things to discuss" The blonde male replies.

**To be continued**

_Sorry to take so long updating and if it is a bit shorter than the other chapters._

-

Katie -


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the PM's and Reviews

I'll try to update sooner once my other Fic PLEASE is finished -

* * *

_Chapter 6  
Friendship and Trust

* * *

_

Bakura places himself on the couch beside Joey. He was aware of every single action he made. The sound of his breathing made Bakura feel like cursing the air that escaped from his tense lungs.

"Don't be expecting me to roll out the red carpet for ya pal" Joey grunts.

He puts a protective arm around his weeping sister.  
Serenity wipes her eyes and flashes a gentle look at her friend.

"Joey" She says.

Serenity softly touches her brother's arm.

"Bakura is nice" "He has helped me a lot" "I can actually….."

She breaths in between her sentence heavily.

"I can actually start to trust again, because of him"

The ashen haired male is filled with surprise at the brunette's sweet words of honesty.

"Really?" He quietly asks.

Bakura leans forward so he can see her figure on sitting on the other side of Joey.

The sandy blonde folds his arms disappointedly.

"I'm not blaming you or anything man" He narrows his brown eyes at Bakura.

"But you could've told me you were in some crisis club thingy" he used various hand movements as he talked.

Bakura presses his hands together. His movements are gentle and voice is soft.

"Would you have let Serenity attend if you knew what the meeting consisted of?" he politely asks.

"Well I sure as hell would have gone with her to check it out" Joey shouts back.

"Uh Joey, it's a victims only meeting" Serenity adds.

Joey slumps into the sofa. Serenity places her arm around his waist and nestles her head into his chest.

"That's why I didn't tell you straight away Joe" "you know I would tell you everything"

Bakura looks at the girl with warm large eyes. Serenity feels a smile spread across her face. Joey is aware of this. In a small way he is relieved that his baby sister is able to trust another male again, he is also weary that this friend and companion of the wheeler family does not have ulterior motives.

_He's not that bad big brother  
__Please try to understand  
__When I was all alone and scared  
__He took me by the hand_

_He led me into safety  
__He never tried to do  
__Anything unruly on me  
__That would hurt or anger you_

_I really think he's okay  
__Please don't throw him out  
__He wants to talk about his past  
__He lives his life in doubt_

_Big brother he is lonely  
__His family do not care  
__They're not as kind or sweet like you  
__With them he cannot share_

_I like his presence, which scares me so  
__Yet when Im around him, my fear it goes  
__I write about him at night in my room  
__He helps lift away a little of the gloom_

_So please Joey brother  
__Don't tell Bakura to go  
__For if part of him should leave us  
__Part of me will leave also_

As the night wears on, Joey slowly comes around to the idea of Bakura and Serenity attending this rape crisis meeting together.

* * *

"So tell me Bakura?" "How long have you uh been leading this…?" Joey tries to sound polite.

He didn't want to bring up anything too painful for Bakura.

"Uh well I was a member before I led the group" He runs a hand through his soft white hair.

"That would be about four years ago now" "I too was at high school when it happened"

Bakura's voice sinks. Pain is showing in his eyes.

Joey looks around the room with uneasy movements.

Serenity felt the urge to do something she hadn't done since the attack. She moved off the couch and knelt beside the saddened male. She put one hand on his knee and the other on the ledge of the sofa.

"It's okay Bakura" She sympathizes.  
"I understand"

Joey observes the scene with caution. He can see the softness in Bakura and the genuine pain aerating off of him. Serenity was always a sucker for taking on other people's pain.  
This time she could do more than just say _"Oh Im sorry" "it must be hard for you"_

She too knew the feeling of deceit, panic and lust pounce themselves upon a person.

Bakura could feel Luke warm tears trickle down his creamy skin. Serenity warmly smiled at him and told him it would be okay. She knew how he felt. Joey was left nearly speechless. Perhaps this Bakura he knew from school back in the day wasn't so bad. Sure he was a little stealthy and kept to himself most of the time, but for some reason when he sat on that couch exposing his vulnerability, he could see his little sisters tears light up with relief.

Finally, another person to share her pain with. Someone who cared because he knew what it felt like to be abused in that way…..

* * *

Joey steps into the kitchen. "Did ya want a drink or something?" He asks.

Bakura wipes his eyes. Serenity beams.

"That means he likes you" She pats the white haired man on the knee happily.

Bakura wipes the tear stains that had formed in his eyes and gives a small smile.

When Joey returns, Serenity is sitting next to Bakura talking about the group and their latest members.

"Remember how quiet I was when I first started going?" She bashfully says.

"I was even quieter" Bakura replies.

Joey hands them both a hot cup of tea each and casually slides in between them.

"Sorry to break up the moment but uh…".

Serenity couldn't help but giggle at her older brother's protective ways. Bakura sighed and moved onto his side of the couch.

"Bakura?" Joey asks. "Does uh serenity or anyone else know who the uh, person…or should I say evil bastard was that you know…did this to ya?"

Bakura gasps. Serenity firmly whacks her brother over the head. He spills a little of his coffee onto the floor.

"Ah"  
"What?" Joey groans, confused.

"You don't ask things that personal Joey" She whispers.

"It's okay really" Bakura softly replied.

"No Joey nobody knows who abused me" "Not even my counsellor, psycho-therapist or family" he sighs as he thinks of his distant relatives.

"Oh" Joey replies. He scratches the back of his head.

"Well uh, I guess when the time is right eh?"

Serenity sternly glares at her brother. Bakura nods his head and answers with a soft "Yes"

He then looks at Serenity. To her Bakura's eyes were sparkling when he spoke.

"I hope one day we are able to confess" "Then justice can be served right?"

Serenity nods her head. Bakura notices the way her strands of brown hair fall in front of her face so gently when she agrees. Her eyes glistened when she looked at him and her smile made him feel a little lighter.

"Geez its almost mid night" Joey yelps.

"I got work in the morning"

He jumps of the couch and hints for Serenity to get up as well.

Serenity rolls her green eyes. "Okay" she sighs.

"Thank you for letting me visit you both" Bakura politely says.

"Thank you" Serenity replies with a sweet smile.

"Yeah uh I think what you and Serenity are doing at this group is good" "She can keep going" Joey says. He looks at his sister with a grin.

Serenity clasps her hands together and smiles triumphantly.

"But no funny business" "When you stay here at my place, you come home right away after the meeting is over got it?" he waves his index finger at her.

"Yes Joe" She sighs.

Bakura is about to walk outside when Joey pulls him by the arm.

"This guy can walk you home" "noone else" he orders.

Bakura smiles and Serenity grins happily.

"Sure thing" The Egyptian born boy replies.

"Bye" "See you next time" Serenity waves.

* * *

The time was now 1.30am

Serenity lay onto of her bed, scribbling into her dairy. The moon shone into her bedroom. The brightness and color reminds her of Bakura. His hair, his inner radiance that shone from him when he entered the room.

She then gasped.

_Dear Sammy_

_Okay stop everything…I don't know what is happening to me but when Bakura was here tonight I didn't want him to leave. When he walked out the door it was like I let him take some of me with him. I don't want to wait until next Friday to see him. I want to hang out with him after school and on the weekends. I want to invite him round to meet my mom. Oh no what would she think? Uh im so confused…._

_I really like his hair, you would too if you saw it. its long and soft looking. I have touched it once, I felt so guilty but it felt so smooth and it smelt really good. I like his voice too, and his eyes, they're HUGE oh wow I have written that so many times Sammy you must be bored already. _

_ Do you know, when he leads support groups he is always looking at me more than anyone else? I know there are some girls that like him, they hang around after wards to talk to him. Bakura doesn't want a girlfriend just yet, which is good. What am I writing? What am I thinking? Why is that good? That he can't have a normal life and a nice relationship with a girl because he is still so sad about his past? That is so selfish of me. Am I being selfish Sammy?_

_Dear Sammy_

_Well its morning, well I slept in and its more like 9am. But it's the weekend so its okay.  
I dont know why Bakura didnt stay after he walked me home. Why did he run home then come over?  
Oh not that I am complaining or anything. I was so happy when he was waiting at the door to come in. Im even glader that Joey let him in. Ah Sammy what Am I writing? Its all about HIM again isnt it? Well he is a nice guy...very nice! I actually wish i could see more of him. I want to hang out with him like I used to hang out with Tristan and Duke. I wanna see him in the weekend, and go to the movies with him. I want to take him to the amusement park and ride the rollercoasters with him. We can both scream together at the scary parts of the movie and yelp when the rollercoaster dips really fast. Uh Sammy Wouldnt that be cool?_

_Okay I cant beleive what I just wrote..._

_I read you last night, I couldn't believe what I had written. It almost looked like I was writing about how much I liked Bakura. I mean I do like him but not in THAT way…or do I?_

_Oh gotta go, Joey is calling me, I hope he is not late for work._

_Serenity_

_XOXO_

**To be continued

* * *

**

**thankyou 16forever and everyone else who likes this fic.  
you have inspired me to continue with it -**

Katielight


	7. Author note

**_Easier to run_**

Hello to all of you who are still reading and waiting paitently for the next chapter

**Sorry** is all i have to say

I have been busy with work and now i need to go the hospital (stomach pain etc, nothing serious )

Otherwise I promise I would have updated by now :D

Chapters are on their way...just wait a few weeks -

PM me if i havent updated by the begginning of august

thanks

ketelight


	8. Chapter 7

A/N one million apologies, i have beeen swamped with **work** and **school work**

I am also trying to get through my Usagi fic which is proving to be kinda popular -  
But never fear, chappie 7 is here...

i will do my upmost to make the breaks in between this story less...

Thankyou to all of my faithful readers You're the best :O)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Christmas break/Winter crush_

Yami examined the somewhat happier Miss Wheeler. Her hair was neatly tied in a high pony tail. She had a cute pink scarf wrapped around her neck and her smile lasted longer than usual when she replied to Dr Motos questions.

_I sit and listen to your words_

_The way I always do_

_This time there's something on your mind_

_The color has changed in you_

_When you first met face to face_

_You barely spoke at all_

_You may not tell me who hurt you_

_But you have let down a wall_

_The walls that were around you_

_Covered your sweet soul_

_Today you look at me with hope_

_Piece by piece you'll become whole_

_It may not be next month_

_It maybe a few years_

_At least the sunshine inside you_

_Is drying up your tears_

_Slowly….._

* * *

Miss Wheeler looked up at Dr Yami with large eyes. The sun shone in from the window, warming her back gently... 

"Is it..too early to you know, like someone?" Serenity uneasily played with her pigtails.

Yami smiled warmly.

"It's never to early to experience those feelings Serenity"

Those soft words of the handsome Psycologist had left the long haired brunette in a deep trance.She headed toward her crisis group with something different attached to her.

She wore a large smile, that accompanied her bright green eyes.

Her eyes then lit up to a lighter shade of green when she caught the attention of Ryou Bakura, standing at the door welcoming the teenagers.

"Hi" She softly said.

Bakura blushed ever so slightly and nodded his head.

"Serenity, may i talk to you afterwards?"

The teenage girl nodded afirmatively.

What was this all about?

* * *

Snow fell lightly outside as Bakura walked Serenity home. 

"So last class for a couple of weeks huh?" Serenity piped up.

Bakura nodded and continued to walk beside her. Just then he felt a rush of impulse inside of him.

His body tingled with warmth amidst the cool snowy air.

He sunk in a breath and lightly gripped Serenity's hand, covered in a soft pink glove.

Naturally she blushed and looked at the snow underfoot, her eyes closed as she smiled to herself.

She tightened her grip on the handsome young egyptains hand.

Together they felt a warmth that had left them some time ago, but was slowly returning as they turned to look at eachother.

Bakura led Serenity to Joey's front door.

"Im going to help my brother decorate his house this christmas" She chirped.

Bakura smiled, "You truly are a gem" He said.

Serenity shook her head playfully. "Oh well you know, he is so good to me"

She then looked silently at Bakura and answered "Then again, so are you"

Bakura stood silently, fixing his focus on Serenity's flushed face and snow covered eyelashes. Her lips were a soft shade of pink and her hair was hidden behind a wollen beanie, strands managed to escape from underneath.

He stepped up on the concrete stairs, leading to her door and gently cupped both of her hands with his.

She shivered, half expecting a kiss and in suspense of what it may feel like. Serenity didnt need to fear...

Bakura's lips met hers so innocently, the touch was soft and sweet. She moved her mouth along with his rythm and the two shared a small yet sweet first kiss.

Serenity smiled and held her hand over her cheek, "Wow" She softly smiled.

Bakura laughed politely and ran a finger over his lips were she had planted her soft mouth.

"Merry christmas Serenity" He said, rather bashfully.

"Uh merry christmas" she replied quietly, holding in the urge to jump up and down.

"I'll see you before the group starts up again"

Serenity nodded her head almost certain that he will see her, and soon!

"Bye" She slowly waved, before entering the house.

_"I cant wait to write in Sammy"  
_She thought..

* * *

To be continued 

Sorry and more sorry for not updating sooner

this was short but sweet, just letting things move along with Serenity and Bakura a little!

What happens when they grow closer?

Will Joey push Serenity too far with his over protectivness?

What happens when they reveal to eachother who it was that did the crime?

all this to come in Chapter 8  
_Runaways and revelations_

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8**_  
Runaways and Revelations_

The two weeks of christmas break passed quickly and smoothly.

Serenity filled her dairy with her feelings towards Bakura, while he lay in bed awake, immersed in gentle thoughts of her.

* * *

_Now we know we feel the same  
Is it really such a doubtful shame?  
You watched me decorate the lights  
I saw you outside, those cold nights  
You didnt scare me, I was glad  
Is that right? or is it bad?_

_Are we supposed to fall in love?  
with all that has happened, is this enough?  
To slowly have feelings, grow like the trees  
To desire to kiss you in the spring and summer breeze_

_Joey enjoyed the christmas with me  
We spent as a family  
The meal was nice, the house it was warm  
I prayed you were okay alone in your dorm_

_I kept a present under the tree  
A special gift, to you from me  
The kiss you gave was the sweetest thing  
I give you this present with my true feeling_

_Together at last and inside my house  
Joey remains just to check everything out  
Group is starting very soon  
We step outside to look at the moon_

_"I want to tell you something"_  
_He stumbles on as he speaks  
I close my eyes and nod my head  
His hands they touch my cheeks_

_Leaning in he whispers  
"I watch you everyday"  
I smile and turn a shade of red  
"Im glad you do" I say_

_He seems surprised yet quite intrigued  
He pulls me by the waist  
Gently he touches my lips  
His soft mouth i can taste_

_Everything around me  
Vanished into air  
All my thoughts of worry  
All his thoughts of despair_

_"I cannot leave you", "I have to see you"  
"You get me through the day"  
I hold his hand, and happily reply  
__"Bakura, I feel the same way"_

* * *

_  
_The night lights outside lit up the street. Serenity felt the warmth of Bakura's arms around her being. Her caution melted. Time had helped in preparing her heart.  
Was it really possible?

"Are we allowed to feel this way?" She asked, softly nudging her head against his chest.

Bakura smiled and looked upwards at the sky.

"Yeah..."I think we are"

Serenity felt small tears trickle down her cheeks. They were warm and salty, leaving a cool mark on her face.

Bakura gently placed his middle finger under her eye and wiped the residue away.

She looked up at him and pressed her hands on his shoulders. Her long brown hair blew back and forth in the winter air.

"I want to tell you Bakura" She announced.

Bakura adjusted his scarf. "Are you sure?"

The brunette nodded affirmitvely.

She led him back into the house.

Joey played with his scruffy blonde hair and tilted his head to one side.

"I thought he had gone home" The elder brother questioned.

He leaned against the living room door in his saggy jeans. His blonde brows were raised.

"School's starting up ya know?"

Serenity sighed. "This wont take long" She led Bakura to the couch...

Joey closed the lounge door while keeping a close eye on his younger sister.

"Im in the kitchen sis, incase anything happens" He informed.

Serenity nodded.

the two teens awkwardly sat on the couch. Serenity stroked her long purple skirt while Bakura darted his eyes around the room nervously.

"Uh, the man who..." "did this uh he was a teacher at the school" Serenity began to explain.

The silver haired male focuses all attention on Serenity.

"He...was a substitute" "Our history class had him for two weeks"

Tears formed in her green eyes.

"He...was" "He was so nice for the first few days"  
"He was helpful and smart and even kind of handsome"

Bakura held onto Serenity's soft pale hand and squeezed it gently.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his grasp...

"He asked me to stay behind" "I was stuck on one of the questions for this Egyptian history test he had got us to take" 

Bakura's crystal eyes became wider.

"Egyptain history test?" he asked.

Serenity nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was a little weird"

"He told the class he wanted us to learn about the history of the pharoah's"  
"And the structure of royalty and politics in Egyptian history"

Bakura nodded and then looked at Serenity dead in the eyes.

"Was he Egyptain?" I mean, did he say he was?"

Serenity bit her bottom lip and agonized as her mind went back to that friday afternoon after class.

"He told me he was" "Right before he..." Her hands covered her tear stained face as she remembered.

Bakura held Serenity close and looked at the carpet with glistening wide eyes.

"Serenity" He said in a low tone of voice.

"This guy has had other victims"..."Im sure of it"

Serenity removed her hands from her face.

Wiping her eyes she nodded in agreement.

"Probably yes"

Bakura then shook his head.

"No I know he has" he replied with a harsher tone.

He looked at Serenity again and placed his hands on hers...

"Do you remember the color of his hair?"  
"His eyes?" "The way he spoke?"

Miss wheeler nodded and held in more tears.

"Everything"

As Serenity spoke of the criminals facial features and colorings, Bakura's muscles began to tighten.  
He felt his jaw freeze and his hands tremble.

He mouthed the name of a man...

Serenity gasped and nodded.

She wrapped her arms around Bakura.

"That was him"

Bakura returned the hug, closing his eyes in disbeleif.

Once she figured out how Bakura knew of this man, she pulled herself away and raised her eyes and mouth.

"He...he was your teacher?" "He...?"

Bakura nodded.

"He was my teacher, not a substitute" 

Bakura inhaled largely and clenched his fists.

"Yes, he assualted me too"

* * *

Bakura and Serenity didnt speak much for the rest of the night. Bakura rested on Serenity's shoulder and wept. He had been so supportive of everyone else who has suffered. Tonight was his time to be loved and Miss Wheeler knew she could be the one to give that love and support he desperatley needed.

"You're the only person I have serenity" He trembled.

Serenity stroked his silver white hair. He lay against her like a child, clutching her tightly.

"You have no family here do you?"

Bakura shook his head.

Serenity then kissed Bakura on the top of the head.

She could not bare the thought of him going home alone, but she wasnt so sure Joey would want him to stay here.

"Bakura, do you know somewhere?"

He looked up confused.

"Somewhere?"

"Yeah, that you and me could go"

He sat upright on the couch.

"Really?" "You want to go with me?"

Serenity nodded and let out a small smile.

"Yes I do" "We can go somewhere to get away from everything" 

Serenity hugged Bakura again.

"We'll make our own path""Keeping this to ourselves" He announced.

The brunette agreed and asked Bakura to wait outside while she pretended she was going to bed.

Serenity raced up to her bedroom and started packing her clothes and neccessaties extremely quickly.

She picked up sammy and threw it onto her bed. She began scribbling before climbing out of her bedroom window where the white haired bishi waited for her...

**_DEAR SAMMY  
_**

****

**_Okay i totally have no idea why i am doing this.When i think of how Joey is gonna react in the morning i feel worried and sad, but sammy we wont be gone for long  
we just need some time alone, to talk...and hopefully kiss again. Dr Yami will ask my mother where i have gone, he can tell her what has happened for all i care. Its too late to hide it anymore.  
Joey will scream and yell and call mom, even though they hate eachother. They will fight for awhile then come looking for me, along with my friends and joeys pal Tristan. By then it wont matter because Bakura knows a place far away from the city where we can hide away for awhile. He knows Ill be safe, I know il leave him a note, to let him know i havent been kidnapped.  
_**

**_Nobody knows who raped me except you and bakura sammy, so noone can do anything!  
You will always be with me, ooh im so nervous but i kn_**

* * *

**_ow its the right thing to do.  
How do i know?Easy, I am falling for Bakura...I think i love him_**

* * *

The next morning Joey found a note on Serenitys bed, the duvet cover was missing.

DEAR JOEY

_please dont be angry_

_i love you and mom and i am okay_

_Bakura and me have gone away for awhile alone_

_he knows who hurt me and i know who hurt him_

_its a secret that only we can share with eachother at the moment_

_please dont hate bakura, because i really like him_

_He is the sweetest person i have ever met, i am safe with him_

_please trust us both_

_We dont know when we will be back_

_Im sorry big brother  
I love you always_

_Serenity  
xoxoxooxox_

* * *

To be continued...

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

_If I could change I would, take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If i could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_

Continued in Chapter 8_  
_

__

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Easier to run**

* * *

_Turn around

* * *

_

_"I need you now tonight, and i need you more than ever  
and if you only hold mr tight, we'll be holding on forever  
and will only be making it right, cuz we'll never be wrong  
together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time"_

Joey fell to his knees and buried his hair in his hands.

"Serenity" He bellows.

Meanwhile: Bakura latches onto to Serenity's hand.  
they sit on the bus together, and admire the lights of the city as the bus takes them to a new town.

"Theres nothing any better than you" Bakura warmly smiles.

Tears well up in Serenitys eyes and she squeezes his hand tightly.

"we'll only be making it right won't we?"

The soft spoken male wraps both arms around her.

"together we can take it to the end of the line"

As he speaks, he wipes a small tear from Serenitys bright eyes.

"Will you ever tell anyone about....?" Serenity asks, cuddling up to her boyfriend.

He shakes his head. "not until you do bright eyes" he kisses her on the forehead.

"One day I will, if not for me then for my brother"

the bus carries on into the night, heading toward a new destination...

_How long would they stay away?  
Who was able to say  
the promise of a new day  
Was exciting in one way_

_Both a little scared, both a little weary  
One is hiding sadness, the other one is teary  
How long could she keep away her brother  
How long would it be until Joey told her mother?_

_thoughts were racing alive in her mind  
As she stepped of the bus with Bakura behind  
He held her in close and told her its fine  
We have each other, they will see in time_

_Nothing will stop us, from finding our peace  
We're too much alike to let this love cease  
Quivering as she stands beside Bakura in the rain  
She wraps her arms around him, and lets out all the pain_

(Serenity's POV)

_I think i love you, its more than a saying  
When i look at you, i feel like staying  
Forever embraced in your warmth and your hair  
Forever with you, and i do not care  
What they will say or they may do  
no one can know what we have been through  
They wont understand, they'll tear us apart  
they will say you are not good for me  
And that will break my heart_

(Bakura's POV)

_the light and the calm  
that was once in my life  
Has been replaced by darkness and strife  
_

_How can one know, what fate had been planned  
I whisper its unfair, and clench both your hands  
Why couldent we meet in different ways?  
And like many couples, enjoy everyday?_

_Instead we are bonded, through a tragedy rare  
The culprit a vicious old man with a glare  
If only i could have stopped him, before he came for you  
Maybe then you would not have felt what i did too_

_the scars and the bruises, they heal pretty fast  
The emotional scarring is what seems to last  
a life has been tortured and mutilated by  
An act of pure deviance and that look in his eyes  
_

_His face will remain imprinted inside  
You feel he haunts you, there is nowhere to hide  
Yet the past erases for a time that is brief  
For embracing you in my arms, provides sweet relief_

_We approach the hotel and head to the room  
You sit by the window and stare at the moon  
Looking at me with your beautiful eyes  
You ask me to hold you, so you will not cry_

_I move right beside you and hold you in close  
Kissing you gently, on your little nose  
You look at me quietly and ask me upright  
"My sweet heard Bakura will you lay with me tonight?" _

_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
Now theres only love in the dark  
_

_TBC_

The next chappie is going to be about how the two of them are able to have sex, because they trust each other, but do not worry, it will not be a lemon ^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Easier to run  
_Dreams _**

* * *

_Serenity wonders if Bakura will crawl into bed beside her like she had asked him to. _

_She hears the shower drip slowly, as the white haired bishonen turns of the heads and enters the studio room._

He has a towel wrapped around his toned waist. His body is sculpted and delicate to look at, despite the horror of what he had been through, his mocha colored body was in perfect form, that of an artists sculpture.

Sitting on the bed, the covers over her chest, she admires this fragile man, with such large eyes, thick with passion and adoration, and a darkness that was slowly turning back to light, a light of which she had also known, and she could see this light whenever the egyptian boy looked at her. Their eyes intertwined in a moment that must have been written in the sky.

He steps over to the auburn haired girl, with such pale skin and soft eyes, welcoming into the bed beside him. "Will you lay with me Miss?" he asks, removing his towel, revealing a pair of satin boxer shorts that match his lovely colored hair.

Serenity giggles and pats her hand on the bed, to say "off course you can"

He slowly slips in beside her and the two of them lay close, beside each other, so their bodies are facing one another.

For some reason when the two of them touch, in any way the thoughts and pangs of the dreadful past seem to evade both of their minds. It is as if they are in a world unlike anyone elses.

They are together, free in a land of purple skies and silver clouds where only the people who they love exist. Hugging tightly, Serenity closes her large green eyes, comfortable enough to feel the warmth of Bakura's body against hers.

Both were terrified of any such encounter, since the rape at left them stale in any feelings of sexual interest, when at such tender ages as these two were, most of their peers were out experiencing sex while they would lay awake at night, haunted by the memories of sex in all its filth, vulgarity and harsh pain.

To them sex was something that scared them, and made every good sexual memory for Bakura seem irrelevant, what hurt most however for Serenity was that she was still a virgin when this assault happened on her.

The blood trickled down her legs after the deed had been done, her insides throbbed in intense pain, like a migraine only this time the headaches were in her most sensitive of body places.

To have an object of such length jabbed inside her was not only painful, but unexpected and unwanted. Her body was tight and clenched up when this vicious man had so fiercely and without remorse entered her, wanting to excrete pain from her pores.

It was these thoughts that kept her from being able to hold a males hand, let alone lay beside one in total unison. Yet with Bakura, the soft spoken british egyptian, she was finally able to release her inner reservations and lay with him, her arms around his waist, and his arms around her back.

Together they slept and the purple skies appeared, in place of the dark school room, where their insides had been penetrated unwillingly, leaving Bakura exposed, feeling cheap and dirty.

Night after night the haunting howl of the wind was enough to provoke those thoughts of what had taken place in that building on that autumn afternoon. The rustle of the multi colored leaves or the stale cold smell of an autumn morning send jilted memories down his spine, and worst of all was that disgusting wind that howled so late at night reminding him of the man who howled with delight at his actions toward the frightened young man, made to cower like a little child.

Though their vulnerability had been taken, both Bakura and Serenity had a surprisingly hopeful out look on the world. The spring had the new flowers, The winter had the lights and sounds of Christmas and best of all they had each other warmly wrapped up for the first time in each others arms. Serenity in a blue satin nightdress and bakura in soft white boxer shorts.

Purple skies and silver clouds

* * *

Serenity feels herself drift off into a gentle sleep.....

When she awakens she is in a large room with nothing in it, all that is in the room is a door, of which she entered and two walls, painted black to match the stone cold floor which froze her feet when she stepped across it.

Shivering in the cool air of this large unwelcoming room, Serenity touches her shoulders for warmth, she realizes her body is not covered.

She gasps and falls to the ground on her knees in shame. "I do not know where i am" she cries. "i am naked and alone"

all of a sudden she hears a voice. its warm, like the heat she longs to feel....

"turn around" the voice echoes. "turn around" it says again.

Serenity rises onto her feet, completely exposed and turns around as she does, a massive ray of warm light beams before her.

The light is so strong she has to cover her eyes.

Her autumn colored hair shines in this light and she feels a warmth encase her body, suddenly she is not cold.

"Turn around bright eyes" the handsome voice echoes once more.

Serenity follows the light and the feeling of sudden warmth travels with her until she stops.

She sees a pair of feet on the same ground as her, tanned legs and arms can be made out in the bright light.

She feels a wave of relief wash over her immediately. The light lifts and the sun shines through the window which appears, revealing an egyptian man with pure white hair standing before her naked.

He too is exposed. she touches his hand, and feels the warm soft palm intertwine with hers.

A smile breaks across her once frightened face. Crystal eyes look into hers with love and safety.

"Every now and then i get a little bit terrified, but then i see the look in your eyes"

Her words reach him with soft passion.

"Every now and then i fall apart" He replies, taking her other hand and pressing against her face.

"Every now and then i get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms" She says to him with his warm hand on her cold face.

"Once upon a time there was light in my life" Bakura adds.

Serenity nods her head in agreement.

The sun shines around both of them, their eyes stare into each others and they grasp hold of each other tightly.

"Every now and then i know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be"  
"But every now and then i know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that i am"

Serenity murmurs into his arms.

"I know theres no one in the universe who's magical and wondrous as you"  
I know theres nothing any better, theres nothing that i just would not do"  
Bakura whispers in her ear.

The look at each other, warm in their grasps and both shout.

"Forevers gonna start tonight"

_  


* * *

_

__

Serenity suddenly awakens, gasping for breath. Bakura stirrs from his slumber and strokes her long hair.

"I had a dream" she says, her eyes widened, like the moon that shines in through the window.

Bakura rests his shoulder on the bed and cups her face with his hands. "Tell me"

Serenity sweats as she looks into Bakuras eyes.

"You and me were naked together" "and and.....we said forever" "We meant forever" "you and me, no one else was there"  
She lunges herself toward Bakura and whimpers into his arms.

He strokes the back of her head, running his hands down her silky hair.

"Forever can start tonight Serenity" "I....love you"

He wonders breifly if this will shock serenity, but he knew he did not care because he loved her no matter what her response would be. He was willing to wait the rest of his life to hear her answer, but he did not need to.

She nestled her head into his chest and said so softly. "I love you too" "That dream was meant to show me that you and me are....Forever"

_The brashness of the day is over  
Turn your face to me, as the night begins to fall  
No more hustle of the stressful morn  
The splendor of the navy blue is all we need_

_The smell, the sight, the taste of night  
The light of day is cold and untrusting  
Your mind can now journey with me by your side  
Thoughts of the stars and the moon is where our souls are_

_Let the day evade you, let the night entice you  
Float with it, fall into it, be intoxicated by it  
Warm in the sweetness of the sheets  
Dark cool air and glittering stars _

_Only when your senses intertwine with mine  
only when you let your night self be free  
only when the night drunken us like wine  
Only then can you belong to me.....  
_

TBC

_

* * *

_

__

_Authors note to the wonderfully spectacular readers_

Hello to you all, its me ketelight, letting you know i have not forgotten this story, nor do i intend to stop writing. I have been busy with exams for my final year in University YAY  
I am also in the middle of compsing two more stories which happen to be Seto Centric, one is a crossover with sailor moon and the other is a silentshipping story of violence and many other shippings including Trust/Arrogant/Azureshipping are in their too.

Mty question is this, would the readers who once followed me and whom i hope still do, like me to continue on with this story as i have a whole plot in my head lined up?

Justice for serenity and bakura, a heated Trial against the man who raped them, and worst of all the mans deadly face being revealed which will pose the question to the jury, "why did they not say anything to anyone sooner?"

PLEASE REVIEW

I take alot of time and effort writing my fics and like to know i am appreciated in doing so

Even if i only get one review, it will be enough to inspire me to keep going ahead

I am very thankful for my latest review i got for this story and do hope to continue with it, i hope you like the plot ideas for the future chapters

Bare with me fellow readers, i just need to know i am not alone in wanting to finish this

Katie ≈


	12. Author note two, almost finished

Hello,

To the readers of "Easier to run"

I will also be updating very soon, by the end of the week at the latest so please review if you want me to continue and watch this space.

I know exactly how the story will end and who the villain is so fear not, it will have a conclusion very soon.

Two more chapters to go

The next chapter will be a look back at the events which preceded the dramatic conclusion, some happy, some sad, some mad, everything will be included.

ENJOY

xoxox Ketelight xoxoxox


End file.
